


Connected

by empeeters



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empeeters/pseuds/empeeters
Summary: When Addison returns to Seattle to help save Callie and her daughter, after she and Arizona were in a car crash, she might just end up with much more than she expected.





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set after Callie and Arizona's car crash in This is How We Do It (S07E17), Also, Arizona didn't propose to Callie right before the crash.
> 
> I hope you all like this! Enjoy!

As soon as the helicopter landed, Addison got out and ran towards Alex, “Where is she?” She asked him, as they got into the elevator.

“I’ll take you to her.” He replied. Addison took a deep breath. She couldn’t quite grasp what had happened to her in the past two hours. From getting Richard’s call that she was needed at the hospital as soon as possible, to hearing the patient was her best friend, Callie.

Next thing she knew, she was in Callie’s hospital room. She walked closer towards her, “Oh, Callie.” She sighed, as she caressed her cheek. “It’s all going to be alright, you’re going to be okay.” She whispered, as she made a promise to herself and Callie in that moment, that she’d do everything she possibly could to save her and the baby.

Addison’s thoughts were interrupted by a voice that was breaking with sadness, it didn’t suit her. Her voice was made to sound excited and happy. Addison looked up for her eyes to be met with the paediatric surgeon. “You must be Arizona, it’s nice to meet you.” Addison said, as she shook her hand.

The blonde’s eyes were filled with sadness, but then again, so were Addison’s. “It’s nice to meet you too.” She replied, as she looked to the hospital bed her girlfriend was lying in.

Addison looked Arizona in the eye. “She’ll be okay, we’ll figure this out.” She said, before putting her hand on Arizona’s shoulder. She had only just met the blonde, but she felt so close to her. Maybe it was because they both wanted the same things? Saving Callie and her baby, but maybe it was something else. “I’ll leave you two alone.” Addison said, before leaving the room.

The redhead spent the next few hours arguing with the doctors what the best approach was, but they didn’t seem to find the perfect solution.

Later that day, Addison walked up to Arizona, who was standing close by Callie’s room, watching her, hoping she’d be okay. “How are you doing?” She asked her, as she leaned against the wall. “I- they need to be okay.” She replied, as Callie started crashing. Arizona ran towards her room and so did a few of her colleagues. They hurriedly prepared her for surgery and rushed her towards the OR.

\---

After Addison and the others had scrubbed in, she noticed that Arizona had taken place in the gallery. “Please let this go right.” She whispered to herself, as she sat down. There wasn’t much she could do right now, besides hope that Callie and the baby would both be okay.

“We’re losing her!” It suddenly sounded. The redhead got up, “Richard, you have one minute to get her heart rate up before I’m taking the baby out.” She said, as she prepared for the procedure.

After Addison had successfully taken the baby out, she handed her over to Lucy, as Addi continued to work on Callie. Lucy, whom was struggling to find the baby’s heartbeat, called Alex over to help her, until Arizona, who had entered the OR moments earlier, told them both to move as she tried to save the baby herself. A few moments later, Addison heard the blonde say the words she had been hoping to hear, “I have a heartbeat.” Soon after this, Callie had stabilized, and this caused them all to let out a relieved sigh.

Callie was back in her room, and Arizona was watching her from behind the window. She let out a sigh, as her eyes started tearing up again. She looked to the ground, as if she wanted to be strong. Addison noticed this, and walked closer to the blonde to give her a comforting hug.

“Everything will be fine, Arizona.” Addison reassured her, as she was still holding the blonde. She nodded in response, as she took a deep breath. “I need to go talk to Mark.” Arizona stated, as they released from the hug.

The blonde dried of her eyes with her palms, as she took a deep breath. Addison put her hand on her shoulder, as she looked into her eyes once again.

“No, I’ll go talk to him. You can just go relax, okay? Go sleep for a while, or go see your daughter in the NICU.” She told her, as she handed her a paper towel to dry her tears.

\---

Addison finally found Mark in an on-call room, he was lying down on Lexie’s lap. “Hey, I’m sorry to disturb.” She whispered. “How did the surgery go?” Lexie asked softly, as she let her hands go through Mark’s hair.

“They’re both doing okay, Callie is back in her room, and the baby is in the NICU.” The redhead explained.

 “Okay, I’ll tell him once he wakes up.” Lexie said, as she smiled at the prenatal surgeon. “Thank you.” Addison said, before leaving the two alone again.

Arizona had been lying down on a bed in the on-call room for what felt like hours, but it was only an hour in reality, and yet, she was still awake. She had lied in every position she could think of, but it was no help.

So instead of sleeping she got up and walked through the hallways on her way to the NICU. When she arrived, she could immediately tell who their daughter was. She was the smallest baby in the entire room. Her hands hardly able to grab a pinkie. She had Callie’s smile, a smile that could make a thousand hearts melt.

She sat down next to the new-born child and looked at her, as she slept, not a single worry on her mind. Arizona put her hand through one of the designated cut-outs as the little girl softly closed her fingers around her pinkie. She backwards and closed her eyes, as she finally found the peace she had been looking for.

\--- the next day ---

“Addison, what time is it?” Arizona asked, as she walked up and down the hallway. “It’s three past eight, two minutes later since you asked the last time.” Addison stated, getting nervous just by looking at the blonde. Derek had to perform an additional surgery to release the swelling in her brain, and Addison and Arizona were currently waiting in the waiting room.

“Okay, Arizona, sit down. And lay down on the coffee, okay?” She said, as she walked towards the blonde, taking the cup of coffee from her and sitting her down in the seat next to hers.

“Lexie will come out here and tell us how it went, once Derek’s finished.” She said, as she turned towards the blonde. Lexie had to be the one to walk out that door, because if it was Derek, that meant the surgery didn’t go as planned.

The blonde had slept a little while in the NICU next to her daughter last night, but no more than an hour, so she was still exhausted.

Arizona laid down her head on the redhead’s shoulder, “Close your eyes, Arizona. If you fall asleep, I’ll wake you up once I know more.” She told her, as Arizona sunk deeper into the woman’s shoulder.

The redheaded surgeon took a deep breath, as Arizona slowly fell asleep.

“Lexie!” Addison called out, as she spotted the brunette. She turned her head a bit to the left, as she tried to wake Arizona up. “Arizona, the surgery is finished.” She said softly.

As the blonde spotted Lexie, she let out a relieved sigh. “How did it go?”

Lexie smiled softly, “The surgery went great, there were no complications. She’ll be back in her room in an hour.” She explained.

Arizona and Addison both let out a relieved sigh. “Thank you, Lexie.” Addison said, as she smiled at the brunette.

The redhead turned towards the blonde again, “She’s going to be fine!” She exclaimed happily. Arizona nodded, she smiled through her tears, as she stared at Addison once more. Addison came closer towards the blonde to give her a hug, when Arizona suddenly pressed her lips against hers.

As the blonde realized what she had just done, she pushed herself away again. “I- I’m sorry, Addison.” She said, as she got up, and ran out of the room.

The redhead shook her head as she sat down, she wasn’t sure what had just happened, but she did know that she craved more. She shook her head once more, as she looked up. Only to find Mark standing there, his mouth wide open.

The redheaded woman got up and walked towards him, “It isn’t what it looks like.” Addison said, as she took a deep breath.

“Yeah, that’s what we told Derek after we slept together.” He stated. Addison stared right through him, “I don’t know what happened, to be honest.”

Mark shook his head, “Well, if you don’t know, then go figure it out, I don’t want Callie to get hurt.” He stated, as he gestured for her to go talk to Arizona, pointing to the door where she had disappeared through a few moments earlier.

As she opened the door of on call room 1, she saw the blonde sitting on the bed. “Arizona,” She said, as she walked closer towards her. “It was a mistake, Addison. I love Callie.” She said, as her eyes started tearing up once more.

“I understand, I know that you’re going through an emotional rollercoaster right now, but was it a mistake? Because it didn’t feel like one to me.” She replied softly.

Strangely enough, Addison had liked the hasty kiss she had shared with the blonde. She had always liked Callie, but it took her quite some time to figure out exactly how much she liked her. And now discovering having the same feelings for Arizona, Callie’s girlfriend nonetheless, made things quite complicated.

Arizona didn’t respond to the redheaded surgeon, instead she sighed with defeat and walked towards the door. She grabbed the handle, and she opened the door, before turning back towards Addison, “I need some time.” She stated, before walking out of the room.

\---

After Addison had finished her lunch, she headed straight to Callie’s room. She was surprised to not find Arizona there. She sat down on the seat placed on the left next to Callie’s bed.

“Oh, Callie.” She sighed, as she shook her head. “You’re going to be fine, you have to be.” She added. “I love you so much, I can’t lose you…”

She sat back in her chair, and closed her eyes, because she hadn’t slept since she arrived in Seattle yesterday morning. Arizona had needed the sleep more than she did, so she had stayed up, while the blonde closed her eyes for a while, when they were waiting for news about Callie’s surgery.

She woke up about two hours later, her eyes met with Arizona’s, whom was sitting on Callie’s other side. “Has she woken up yet?” Addison asked, as she sat up straight.

Arizona shook her head, “No, not yet.” She grabbed Callie’s hand and squeezed it, hoping for a response, but there wasn’t any.

Addison looked to Callie and then to Arizona, “Do you want some coffee? I’m going to get myself a cup.” She asked, as she walked towards the door.

“Yes, thank you, Addison.” She replied, as the former disappeared through the door.

Arizona looked over to Callie, she caressed her cheek as she sat closer to her. “Please wake up.” She whispered in the orthopaedic surgeon’s ear. Suddenly she felt a movement under her left hand, which was still placed on top of Callie’s right.

She looked down to their hands, and at once back up to Callie. She took a relieved sigh, “Callie, honey, I was so worried.” She said, as Addison entered the room again. “She’s waking up!” She told her relievedly.

A smile immediately formed upon Addi’s lips. “Thank god.” She said softly. Before going back outside the room to call for a nurse.

As she entered the room once more she went to sit next to her again, “Callie!” Arizona exclaimed relievedly, as she opened her eyes. “Arizona.” She mumbled. Addison grabbed her left hand again, which caused Callie to look to her. “Ad- Addi...” She murmured, as she spotted the prenatal surgeon.

“Thank god you’re okay.” Addison said, as she smiled at her. “We were so worried.” She continued, as she glanced at Arizona before turning her focus to Callie again.

\---

The following weeks, Arizona and Addison were both focused on helping Callie get back on her feet again. Mark occasionally showed her video’s he had taken of Sofia, since she wasn’t allowed to go see her herself, which she was not taking very well. Some of her colleagues, who were ordered to do so by Cristina, had arranged to secretly take Callie to see her daughter, since Bailey wouldn’t let her.

About 5 weeks after the accident, Callie was very busy with physical therapy. She had been giving her physical trainers a hard time, and Arizona and Addison both needed to convince them to not give up on her, while Callie was not making it easier. They were currently at the fourth physical trainer this month, since she had started the exercises. They weren’t pushing her hard enough according to her, Callie wanted to be healed. To be able to hold her daughter, to be able to walk again.

\---

Arizona and Addison were sitting in the cafeteria, discussing how they were going to handle this, situation? It wasn’t exactly the right word, but it’ll do for now. Were they going to take their distance from each other, and just forget that that kiss ever happened? Tell Callie what happened? Or were they going to let it be and see where it leads?

“I just- I don’t know what to do, Addison.” Arizona sighed, as she rested her head in the palms of her hands. “Maybe we should just tell her.” Addison said.

“What? Like, right now?” Arizona asked confusedly, as the redhead shook her head in response. “No, no. When she’s feeling a little better, when she’s not as fed up with the physical therapy and all.”

\---

Since Callie had fired all her physical therapists, she had hired Cristina instead. But as she kept pushing herself, she managed to rupture her sutures. Which meant she needed to get surgery again. A good five weeks later, Arizona and Addison decided they couldn’t wait any longer to tell her. She had healed, and was feeling pretty okay again.

Addison and Arizona entered Callie’s room, “Hey you two.” The brunette greeted them with a smile. “What’s up with the serious look.” Callie took a deep breath. “Did something happen to Sofia?”

“No, no. Sofia is fine. She’s fine, don’t worry about her.” Addison answered. “Actually,” Arizona interjected. “We need to talk to you.”

Callie shot them both a confused look. “About what?”

“When Derek had to perform that last brain surgery on you, to reduce the swelling, I got kicked out of the gallery for not keeping my mouth shut.” Arizona started.

Addison nodded. “So she had to wait in the waiting room, and I decided to come sit with her, because she was so stressed out.”

The blonde closed her eyes for a few seconds. “So, when Lexie came out to tell us that the surgery went great, I was so happy. I didn’t know what to do with myself.” Arizona swallowed thickly, as she looked into Callie’s eyes. “So, I jumped up and kissed Addison.”

The redhead looked from Callie to Arizona, and back to Callie. “It was just that one time, it was in the heat of the moment. “Nothing has happened since.” Addison added.

“You two?” Callie finally brought out. As she sat up straight in her bed. She shot a deadly look at Arizona, “You cheated on me?” She asked her quietly, as she stared at her in shock.

“Callie, I can explain.” The blonde interjected, as she stepped closer towards the brunette.

She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. “I don’t want your explanation, leave.” Callie said coldly, as she opened her eyes again.

Arizona looked at the brunette hopelessly, “Calliope, I-”

“Leave.” She repeated, once more. The blonde sighed in defeat as she got up and walked towards the door.

“Callie,” Addison started, once the blonde had left the room. “Arizona loves you.” She finally added, after she got no response from the Latina.

Callie nodded. “So do you.” She said, out of the blue. “So why do you want me to get back together with Arizona?” She asked, as she directed her eyes towards the redhead, raising an eyebrow.

Addison was caught by surprise. “How- How do you know?” She asked, while trying to wrap her head around it all. This was getting complicated. “I heard you tell me.” She said softly. “But then you and Arizona kissed as well, and-” She took a deep breath. “It’s all very confusing.” She interjected herself.

The prenatal surgeon nodded. “I understand.” She said, as she started to get up. “I’ll leave you be, so you can let it all sink in.” She smiled at Callie, before walking towards the door. “I’ll visit you in a few days.” Addison said as she looked at the brunette one last time, before walking through the door, and closing it behind her.

When Addison arrived in her hotel room, she dropped her bag on the floor and let herself fall onto the bed. She laid there for a while, just staring at the ceiling, until her eyes fell shut.

A few hours later she woke up and walked into the bathroom, deciding to take a shower. So she could wash off all the emotions from the past few weeks, because God, had it been an emotional rollercoaster.

A good ten minutes later she came out of the bathroom again, her stomach aching for food. She grabbed the telephone on the bed table and dialled the room service number.

About twenty minutes later there sounded a soft knock from across the room. She got up and walked towards the door, as she quickly threw on her bathrobe. Addison opened the door, but was surprised to find a certain blonde there. She shook her head slowly, “I thought you were room service.”

“Well, I’m not.” She replied, smiling sheepishly at the redhead in front of her. “Can I come in?”

Addison hadn’t heard what Arizona had said. Because, honestly, she took her breath away. She wasn’t wearing some tight red dress, in fact, she was just wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. But it made her look just as good as any dress would. “Addison?” The blonde tried again.

“What?” She replied confusedly, as she slipped back into reality. Arizona chuckled, “I asked if I could come in, but you seem kind of distracted.”

Addison nodded. “Yes, yes, yes. Of course.” She said, as she stepped aside, opening the door further for the blonde.

“Thank you.” She said, as she stepped into the hotel room. She waited for Addison to close the door and follow her.

Addison did so and walked past Arizona, focusing her eyes on the blonde.

“Was there something you needed?” She asked, as she sat down on her bed, eyes still focused on the paediatric surgeon.

Arizona didn’t respond. Instead, she walked towards Addison and sat down next to her on the bed. “We both know there’s something going on here.” She stated, as she looked into the redheaded woman’s eyes.

Addison took a deep breath. Of course, she had known there was something going on between them both, but there was also something going on between Callie and herself, and it wasn’t per definition one sided. Addison nodded in response.

“But it’s not just between you and me.” Arizona continued. “I saw that look in your eyes when Callie woke up earlier today.”

Arizona had been thinking about everything that had happened in the past few days since the minute Callie kicked her out of her hospital room, so she had it all quite figured out by now.

Addison directed her eyes towards the floor. “I don’t mean that in a judging way!” Arizona quickly added.

“So why are you here? You’re asking me to choose? Or are you going to tell me who you chose? Because honestly, you and Callie have been together for years. You’re expecting a baby, what can I offer that tops that? So, it probably doesn’t matter whom I choose, since you two will choose each other every time.” Addison rattled on.

The blonde shook her head in response, “No, Addison, I’m not asking you to choose. I don’t want to choose either.” She said.

Addison shot her a confused look, “So, what are you suggesting here?”

Arizona shrugged. “I don’t know.” She said softly. “But I know I love Callie, and I know I like you.”

The red head smiled. Arizona’s words had made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, knowing that Arizona felt the same way. But she shouldn’t let her mind wander off, but keep her two feet steady on the ground. She looked into Arizona’s eyes. “Have you spoken to Callie?”

She shook her head in response. I haven’t been back, I figured she needed some space. Callie won’t want to talk to me right now anyways.”

Addison nodded, “I’ll go talk to her tomorrow, and I’ll only bring up this conversation if I feel like it’s a good idea.”

The blonde shot her a thankful smile. “Thank you, Addison.” She said softly, as she moved closer towards her, so she could put her hands around Addi’s. “I hope we can all work this out, I really do.”

“I hope so too.” Another knock sounded on the door. “That must be room service this time. I can’t deal with another unexpected visitor.”

\---

Addison took a deep breath as she opened Callie’s door. “Hey.” She said shyly.

Callie looked up from her magazine, as she greeted the red head and told her to come in.

“How are you doing?” She asked, as she sat down on her right.

She nodded. “Okay, I’m still very confused though.”

Addison readjusted her seating position and looked into Callie’s eyes. “Arizona visited last night.” When she noticed Callie wanted to say something she stopped her. “Nothing happened, we just talked.” She took a deep breath before she continued. “There’s feelings. A lot of them. The feelings I have for you, the feelings you have for Arizona, the feelings Arizona has for you, the feelings I have for Arizona.” Addison paused for a while. “And the feelings Arizona has for me.” She finally finished.

“So, what does all of that mean?” Callie asked, much calmer than yesterday morning.

Addison shrugged, “I don’t know…We. We don’t know.” We didn’t manage to get much further than acknowledge all this.

“So, what now?” Callie wondered aloud, as she sat up straight.

Addison shrugged once more. “Well, to get further there’s another question we need an answer to.” She took a deep breath, as she closed her eyes. Hoping for this not to blow up in her face. “Which feelings do you have?”

“I love Arizona. And…” Addison opened her eyes again, fixated on Callie, waiting on the rest of her answer. “I’ve always felt something for you, too.”

Addison stepped closer to Callie, carefully caressing her cheek. “Really?”

Now it was Callie’s time to shrug. “Yes, I guess so. I mean, you were always there, you know? Even when you were in LA, you were still there. There has always been something there, you know? But I never acted on it, for some reason.”

Addison smiled, as a knock sounded on the glass door. It was Arizona. “I’m sorry that I hurt you, Calliope. I am. But I’m not sorry for kissing Addison. Because, that made both of us realise something.”

“I realised it too.” Callie replied. As she moved her gaze from Arizona to Addison. “So how do we do this? We’re just going to be a couple, but with three people? A throuple?”

Addison and Arizona both shrugged, as a smile formed upon Arizona’s face. “I think that’s the best we can do for now.”

“There’s something I’ve wanted to do for a long time though.” Addison said, as she stepped closer towards the brunette. Pressing her lips firmly on Callie’s. The brunette kissed back, slowly at first, but more heated after. “This is so turning me on.” Arizona commented, as Callie and Addison both smiled at her. Addison wrapping her arm around Arizona’s.

In the next two weeks, Addison spent some time with Arizona, but they had decided to not sleep together until Callie would come home. One evening, Addison decided to cook dinner for the blonde. She had accidently triggered the fire alarm, and ruined the entire meal. Arizona had went out to get pizza for dinner instead.

By the time Callie and Sofia were allowed to come home, about 3 months after the accident, Addison had made arrangements to move back to Seattle. But for now, she was still staying at the hotel, while spending some nights with Arizona and Callie.

Addison and Arizona had wanted to cook dinner for Callie the day she and Sofia came home, but since Callie would want to rest and spent time with her daughter. They decided to postpone there romantic evening for a week.

Mark had been dying to babysit on Sofia, so he had been eager to do so for the night. As Arizona prepared dinner, Addison lighted some candles and set the table, which is really all she was allowed to do after last time. Callie was over at Mark’s apartment, they had made her stay there until they both had finished their surprise.

A good twenty minutes later, as Arizona added the final touches to the dinner. Addison walked over to Mark’s apartment, to get Callie so they could start their romantic evening, Mark was walking around the apartment with Sofia in his arms, he was the only one besides the three of them who really knew what was going on. Everyone at the hospital had their suspicions, but most of them were that either Arizona or Callie was having an affair with Addison. They were going to tell them someday, but for now they liked living in their small happy bubble. “Enjoy your night!” Mark said, as he walked back towards the two women. “We will.” Addison said, as she smiled at Callie. “Let me know when there’s anything wrong, okay?” The brunette said, as they walked towards the door. “I’ll be fine, I can take care of my own daughter. Now, go. Go have fun, enjoy each other.” And with that, Mark closed the door.

Callie and Addison entered their apartment as Arizona put the plates on the table. “Hi!” She said, with a smile on her face. “Hey.” Callie replied, as she took in her surroundings, “Wow, this.. this is beautiful.” The brunette walked closer to the table, and picked up some of the rose petals, which were scattered around it. “Did you do this?” She asked, as she smiled at Addison. “Yes, do you like it?” Callie nodded in reply. “I love it.”

Callie moved her gaze towards the food, “Arizona, this food looks and smells amazing.” Arizona smiled at the brunette. “Thank you.” All three of them sat down at the table, and started their dinners. They all ate in silence, they enjoyed the food, but mostly, they enjoyed each other.

“How did I get so lucky?” Addison finally broke the silence, as she smiled at the two other women at the table. “I flew out to Seattle, single. Three months later, and boom, I’ve got not one, but two girlfriends.” She stated.

This caused the other two to laugh. “We’re lucky to have you, I don’t think I would have survived the past few months without you.” Arizona said, as Callie nodded in agreement.

“Are you sleeping over tonight?” Arizona asked the redhead, after they had finished dinner.

Addison nodded. “I’d love to, if you’ll have me of course.”

“Calliope,” Arizona asked, as she turned her gaze towards the brunette. “How are you feeling… Physically?”

A smile appeared on her face, because Callie knew exactly where Arizona was going with this. “I’m feeling just fine.” She said, as she got up and walked towards the blonde. “Very fine.” She added, before kissing her passionately on the lips.

Not even a second later, she pulled away again, walking towards Addison, who was sitting next to Callie. The blonde did the same thing to her, before walking off to the bedroom, pulling off her top before walking through the door.

Callie followed the blonde with her eyes as she disappeared into the bedroom. “Well, someone has this evening all planned out.” She said to Addison, as she started to get up. “Yes, I guess she does.” The redhead replied. “But what about dessert?” She asked.

“I’m waiting!” It sounded from the bedroom, which caused the brunette to make her way to the bedroom, “Come on, Addison.” Callie said, before disappearing through the door as well. Addison eventually got up as well, shoved a piece of cake in her mouth, and followed the other two women into the bedroom.

Callie and Arizona were kissing each other passionately on the bed, but they noticed Addison as soon as she walked into the room. “Finally, you’re here.” Arizona said, as she pulled the redhead onto the bed with her, giving her a passionate kiss as well. Callie moved closer, kissing the blonde’s neck, as she proceeded to remove the brunette’s top. Callie kissed the blonde’s collarbone, before moving on to Addison, kissing her passionately, as they continued to slowly undress each other.

A good five minutes later, the trio’s clothes were scattered around the bedroom floor. Callie let her fingers trail down in between Addison’s breasts, as she kissed the places her fingers were seconds earlier, slowly working her way down. Arizona, who was on Addison’s left, kissed her passionately, as Callie arrived between the redhead’s legs. Addison let out a soft moan as the brunette sucked softly on her core.  Arizona took one of the redhead’s nipples in her mouth, nibbling on it softly. Addison let out another moan as Callie entered two fingers inside of her.

The blonde moved towards Callie, kissing her neck, as she continued thrusting her fingers inside Addison, whose moans kept getting louder and louder. “You’re next.” Arizona whispered in Callie’s ear, before moving back to the redhead, cupping her breast as she slit her tongue into her mouth. She moved a little down, softly kissing her neck, as she slowly started to suck on the skin, this was the final push she needed. Addison grasped the sheets with her left hand, her entire body was trembling as she came. Arizona pulled away, she placed a soft kiss on the bruise she had left on the redhead’s neck only seconds earlier.

Callie removed her fingers out of the redhead, moving closer towards her, as she licked them clean. Arizona pushed the latina on her back, climbing on top of her as she kissed her. Before slowly making her way towards the woman’s stomach. Addison moved to her side and started sucking her nipples softly. As Arizona slowly trailed her way further down with soft kisses.

She took the brunette’s clit into her mouth, sucking on it, switching it up with soft nibbles. She slit her tongue inside of Callie, as the latter let out another moan. Addison moved towards Arizona, and lied down beneath her, moving her hand towards Arizona’s center, rubbing her thumb on her clit. “Fuck, Addison!” Arizona let out, as she slowly pushed two fingers inside of Callie, while continuing to pleasure the brunette with her tongue.

Addison slid further down, until her mouth was aligned with the blonde’s core. She put her tongue on her clit, and went round in circles. It didn’t take long for the other two women to come. Arizona had pushed her center as close to the redhead’s mouth as she could, not wanting to release the pressure she felt from Addison’s tongue. A few minutes later, Callie came too. She had grabbed Arizona closer to her, as Addison had been softly massaging the brunette’s breasts.

They lied down next to each other, to catch their breath. Arizona and Callie were both resting their heads on the redhead’s chest, as they lied there in silence for a while.

About twenty minutes later, they had gotten up again, and put on some bathrobes. They sat down on the sofa next to each other as they each ate a piece of the cake Arizona had prepared earlier. “This is delicious.” Callie said, as Addison nodded in agreement. “Yes, it tastes even more delicious than the first piece I had.” The redhead added, as she shoved another piece in her mouth.

They spent the rest of the evening on the sofa with a glass of wine. They talked and laughed for hours until they decided to go to bed.

The next morning, only minutes after they had gotten up, a knock sounded on the door. Arizona opened it, to find Mark standing there, with Sofia in his arms. “Mark?!” Callie exclaimed once she saw the man in front of her door. “What happened?!” She asked, as she walked closer to them.

Callie’s protectiveness made Mark chuckle. “Nothing, she has been an absolute angel. But we decided to come over and say hi to Mommy, momma and Addison!” He said happily, as he waved with her little hand. The brunette let out a relieved sigh, “Don’t ever scare me like that again!” Callie said, as Mark had handed Sofia to her. She hugged her daughter tightly, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. “Have you had breakfast?” Arizona asked Mark, as he wanted to walk back to his apartment. “No, why?”

“Come have breakfast with us.” She offered, as she gestured for him to come inside. The four of them sat down around the table, as they had breakfast. It was like they were one big weird family. But they liked it, they didn’t know where they might end up, but that didn’t really bother them right now. They had each other, and that is all that mattered.


End file.
